Forever
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Ereri/AU/Oneshot/Lemon) Levi tiene sólo unos treinta años cuando se le diagnostica un inicio temprano de Alzheimer. La idea de Eren es la de tatuar en sus dedos el anillo de boda de ambos para que este nunca lo fuera a perder o se le olvide. Y Eren promete amarle por siempre... (Dedicado a Fredo Godofredo)


_**Advertencia**: Lemon. _  
_**Disclaimer**: Fanfic hecho con amor para Fran de parte mía y de la Ale (Solitudely). Eren y Levi le pertenecen a Hajime. El fic está basado en una imagen de tumblr. _  
_**Dedicatoria**: Para nuestra pequeña gran sucia cochinota suprema: Fran (Fredo Godofredo) a quien pienso escribirle más fics junto a mi linda, adorada, idolatrada, carsimática, cochinona (con "lindo" corte de cabello) Alejandra uwu_  
**_Notas: _**_Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, dadas las últimas circunstancias. Este fic no tiene otra intención sino sacar más de un "awww" a quienes gusten de la pareja. __Los datos de Alzheimer temprado pueden ser revisados en el Kaplan de Psiquiatría y la visita personal a un paciente que lo padece lo que me ayuda a describir su situación, normalmente esta enfermedad se asocia a una muerte prematura luego de 10 años de hecho el diagnóstico, pero omití dicho dato.  
_

* * *

**FOREVER**

_**DÍAS LEYENDO HISTORIAS.**_

Me desperté, como todos los días, extrañando su figura delgada frente a la ventana. Él siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre de despertar antes que yo. En contraposición, yo sabía que se quedaba mirándome mientras me creía dormido, hasta que un largo suspiro me ponía en evidencia. Entonces, se levantaba, normalmente vestido solo con la parte superior de mi pijama y se estiraba detrás de las cortinas, bajo la tenue luz del sol mañanero. Yo entreabría los ojos para observarle. La gracia inconsciente de sus movimientos me enamoraba cada vez más.

Pero hoy, es diferente. Ha sido diferente desde hace unos días.  
Me he despertado solo. Sin el calor de su cuerpo en las sábanas ni la ternura que me embargaba al verlo estirarse. Tampoco vendrá a moverme y pedirme que le prepare el desayuno.

De todos modos, ya no tengo hambre. No puedo comer si él no está y ya mucha gente me ha dicho que me veo pálido y delgado. Es el rastro que deja la soledad, creo yo.

Tomo una ducha, me cambio y salgo en el automóvil con el estómago vacío y el corazón ardiendo para darle el encuentro. Apenas he sacado mi licencia de conducir, a pesar de que manejo de forma clandestina desde hace un par de años.

Estoy nervioso, pero son los nervios del enamorado que espera por ver a su amor. ¿Es posible que hoy sea diferente? ¿Mejor quizás? O acaso, como ayer… no, espero que no sea como ayer. Él va a mejorar, sé que será así.

Cuando me doy cuenta, el portón oscuro del hospital me recibe. Dejo el Nissan negro (que a duras penas compramos juntos) en el aparcamiento.

Odio, realmente odio los hospitales. Y a los médicos, también los odio. Son como aves de malagüero, caminando por ahí con esos soberbios aires de sabiduría y autosuficiencia. Me acerco a informaciones para seguir con el cuestionario de rutina. La recepcionista me dirige una mirada compasiva por detrás de los ojos verdes y el rímel oscuro en las pestañas.

-No te preocupes, copiaré lo mismo de ayer con la diferencia de que hoy lo llevas.- me dice a sabiendas de que quiero estar al lado de mi esposo cada momento.

-Gracias. – digo dejándole mi identificación para que transcriba los datos que le faltan y entonces avanzo por el pasillo que tan bien conozco hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, lo veo como deseé verle en la mañana. Está parado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, hacia el parquecillo que se extiende a unas cuadras. Carraspeo para llamar su atención-. Hola, amor. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Me mira apenado. Le indico el dedo anular y ve el tatuaje que tiene en él, vuelca para verse la palma y el otro lado del anillo.

-Eren…- murmura leyendo mi nombre. Cierra los ojos y me acerco a él para abrazarlo. Sé que tiene miedo, pero responde a mi abrazo en un intento de confiar en mí. Es lo único que sabe, que debe confiar en el nombre que tiene tatuado en el dedo. Ese es su esposo.

Lo demás, está en el olvido.  
Él no me recuerda.

_**LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN**_

Aún recuerdo la charla que tuve con la doctora encargada, unos días antes de internarlo para que lo observaran. Me dio un folleto que en pocas líneas intentaba, en vano, lograr que yo entendiera lo que pasaba.

"_El mal de Alzheimer es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo y trastornos conductuales. Se caracteriza en su forma típica por una pérdida de la memoria inmediata y de otras capacidades mentales, a medida que las células nerviosas (neuronas) mueren y diferentes zonas del cerebro se atrofian"._

-¿Qué significa esto, doctora? – Pregunté- ¿Él ya no va a recordarme? ¿Me olvidará por completo? ¿Olvidará todo?

Me miró por detrás de sus diminutos anteojos, aparentemente conmovida.

-No, Eren. No va a olvidarlo todo – me dice en tono tranquilizador-. Recordará su nombre, algunos datos de su pasado, de sí mismo. Quizás le cueste recordar tu nombre, pero sabrá quién eres. No sabrá qué días es hoy, ni la fecha, ni el año. Muchas veces, es posible que olvide si comió, si tomó sus pastillas, o incluso olvide vestirse. La memoria inmediata es la principal afectada, pero… hay cosas que ni una enfermedad como el Alzheimer puede borrar. Esas son las memorias del corazón.

A pesar de sus palabras, y del gran peso que me correspondería llevar y yo aceptaba gustoso, yo lo sabía: nuestro tiempo juntos estaba muriendo con cada neurona suya. Se perdía en la laguna de su mente y yo, yo me estaba ahogando en él.

_**SIGNO DELATOR.**_

El primer signo delator fue esa caja de chocolate con moho que encontré escondida al fondo del armario un par de meses atrás. Era algo imposible, si había algo que Levi amaba tanto como a mí, eso era el chocolate. En realidad, el chocolate y el té negro, y quizás después venía yo, pero ya de por sí ese olvido me resultaba extraño, más aún que llegase a ese estado cuando él es tan meticuloso y obsesivo con la limpieza.

Tomé la caja entre las manos, girándola de un lado a otro. Recordé que eran chocolates rellenos de menta, los había comprado específicamente como regalo de San Valentín y ya nos encontrábamos en septiembre. ¿Acaso a Levi no le gustaba la menta? ¿Le hubiesen gustado más rellenos de trufa? ¿Manjar? ¿Frutilla? De ser así, al menos podría haberme dicho que no los quería y que me los comiera.

-Eren. – Volteo para mirarlo. Recostado contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, me observa intrigado-. ¿Qué haces? Es hora de cenar.

-Amor…- me acerco a él para enseñarle la caja con moho. Hace un pequeño gesto de desagrado-. ¿No te gustaron? ¿Querías otros?

Los miró largamente. La caja roja en forma de corazón con papel dorado en el que se derramaba un poco del relleno de menta, y sobre este crecían los hongos. Y entonces, abrió los ojos un poco más. Algo que no hacía a menudo.

-Lo había olvidado…- confesó.

Algo tan tonto como eso marcó el inicio de lo que sería la prueba de amor más grande para mí.

_**RÉQUIEM DEL DESTINO.**_

Cuando empezamos a salir juntos, está demás decir que en mi familia mi padre dio un grito al cielo. Él era, en ese entonces, un cliente más de la panadería familiar.

Atendía una florería frente a mi casa, pero no cualquiera. Sus arreglos y flores eran del mejor y más exigente gusto. Rosas tudor de Inglaterra, tulipanes de Holanda, Lirios de Francia, Girasoles de Rusia… un arreglo de esos podía costar más que el mejor chocolate suizo. Yo lo sabía muy bien, desde pequeño acompañaba a mi padre a buscar algo lindo para mi madre, con el tiempo me enviaba sólo a mí.

-¿Las rosas de siempre? – preguntó ese día, cuando yo tenía doce años. Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mi corta edad, intentando no llorar.

-En realidad… una corona estaría bien.

-¿Corona?- me miró por encima de un arreglo con lirios blancos-. Oye… ¿sabes? Ese no es un buen regalo…

-Mami murió esta mañana.- confesé con un nudo en la garganta y la amargura escapando por mis ojos. Llevaba un buen tiempo comprando flores para llevárselas al hospital con la creencia de que quizás, si la alegraba un poco, pronto saldría de ese lugar blanco y sin más colores que las flores que le compraba. Estaba equivocado, y la vida me enseñaría que las cosas no siempre son como en la televisión. Si bien las flores la alegraban, no curaban su enfermedad.

Él me miró largamente, inexpresivo como solía ser. Sin decir más, tomó mi mano. Buscó una corona y sin soltarme le agregó más rosas, llamando a mi padre para enviarlas al servicio fúnebre.

-Grisha, te envío la corona.-decía al teléfono-. No, no te enviaré a Eren. Creo que un salón velatorio no es un buen lugar para un niño. Puede quedarse conmigo. De todas formas, sé que lo último que harás será llegar a casa temprano.

Él lo sabía. En realidad toda la ciudad lo sabía: desde que le diagnosticaran leucemia a mi madre, mi padre no hacía otra cosa sino ahogar sus penas y ahogarse él en alcohol. Más de una vez, Levi me había visto saliendo de casa en la madrugada, cuando él cerraba; con el pijama puesto y en busca de mi padre. Definitivamente, hoy sería uno de esos días en los que él no volvería.

-Oi… Eren…- me llamó llevándome por unas gradas hacia el segundo piso, era su habitación. Fue la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, normalmente era el "mocoso Jaeger". Ahora usaba un tono impregnado de ternura desconocida para mí mientras me dejaba sobre la mullida y limpia cama. El olor a sábanas limpias impregnaba el ambiente-. ¿Puedes esperar un poco? Cerraré a las seis, prometo comprarte chocolate caliente de la esquina. Pero quédate quietecito y pórtate bien.

Asentí. Él era uno de esos vecinos que todos temían, a pesar de ser joven. Los demás niños del barrio lo evitaban y nunca, ninguno de mis amigos se atrevió a acompañarme por las flores para mi mamá. Pero esa tarde, si bien yo deseaba llorar hasta no poder más recordando todas las cosas que uno recuerda cuando alguien se va, me bastó con ese gesto cálido. Él, que nunca vimos sonreír, me arropaba y dejaba dormir en su cama, entregándome un oso de peluche que seguramente fuera antes el regalo de alguna admiradora suya.

Esperé en la cama, aspirando el suave aroma a su colonia en la almohada. Fue en ese momento en el que lo supe, yo no quería una chica, ni siquiera la más bonita de mi clase. Yo quería abrazarlo a él, tenerlo a él y crecer con él a mi lado. En medio de los sueños que uno se forma cuando es chico, esos que incluyen una casa en el campo y un final de cuento de hadas, quedé dormido y hasta olvidaba mi dolor.

Cuando cerró la tienda, cumplió con su palabra. Regresó, pasando los dedos por mi cabello para despertarme y de nuevo, me llevó de la mano hacia la cafetería de la esquina, comprándome una taza de chocolate caliente y dos donuts. Él no era una persona mala, pero sí alguien muy reservado y esa noche habló conmigo hasta que el dueño de la cafetería dijo que era hora de cerrar. Cuando nos fuimos, al regresar a su habitación, me contó un cuento para dormir. Uno que él recordaba haber escuchado de alguien, alguna vez.

-¿Y tu mamá? – Le pregunté, ahora usando su pijama que en ese tiempo me quedaba enorme a pesar de que él fuese pequeño-. ¿Cómo era tu mamá?

-Nunca la conocí.- confesó-. Dicen que era una mujer de mal vivir. Realmente, no me hubiese importado. No puedo juzgar a alguien por las cosas que hace contra las leyes de la sociedad, pero sí por las cosas que no hace por sus hijos.

Entendí más de una cosa.

-Entonces es eso… eres alguien que no sonríe y parece frío porque no tuviste un abrazo cuando llorabas.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- murmuró estirando mi mejilla. Por algún motivo, al mirarle y ver su cabello azabache y los ojos celestinos brillando en la noche pensé en un gato. Él era un gato, uno muy arisco… y ahora me envolvía en sus brazos, escogiéndome para ser la única persona a la que le permitiría acercarse.

En ese momento lo supe. A esa corta edad, yo estaba decidido: él sería mío. Él me abrazaría todas las noches de ese modo y me inundaría con esa ternura. Esa maldita y cálida ternura que luego se convertiría en un fuego abrasador y destructor en mi corazón.

_**DÍAS QUE NO MARCAN EL CALENDARIO**_

Mientras avanzábamos por las calles y avenidas de Berlín, él miraba con gran curiosidad por la ventana. Las casas que tan bien conocíamos le provocaban algo extraño, pero no las recordaba.

Me tranquilizó el titular de un link que vi en internet unos días antes de internarlo, cuando vi a la doctora.

**"Un enfermo de Alzheimer no pierde nunca la memoria emocional"**

Eso me apaciguaba más que todo el tratamiento médico de base que el neurólogo y la psiquiatra le daban.

Cuando él supo su diagnóstico, por un breve instante perdió la calma y el estoicismo que tanto lo caracterizaban. Se levantó, inclinó el cuerpo hacia la doctora y con la mirada retadora y dolida, le pidió que le repitiera lo que pasaba y cuál era el pronóstico.

-Alzheimer de inicio temprano. Posees las pruebas cognitivas alteradas, por sobre todo la memoria a corto plazo. El electroencefalograma muestra una depresión de las funciones normales en el cerebro, y si hacemos un estudio seriado, seguramente veremos la evolución de esto. Con el tiempo, no podrás sino retener sólo ciertos datos, la mayoría de ellos antiguos. Y al envejecer, podrías desarrollar una demencia fuerte.

Dejó caer su cuerpo de nuevo contra la silla. Tomó mi mano y sus dedos repasaron el anillo de compromiso en mi anular. Miraba frustrado el brillo dorado con una chispa de jade. Estaba entendiendo la situación: nuestros sueños se veían frustrados.

Su pregunta fue por demás dolorosa.

-¿Y Eren? – dijo, como si el Alzheimer fuese algo secundario y sin importancia. Para él, importaba más lo que podría pasar conmigo y con todo eso que los dos construimos en este tiempo-. ¿Qué pasará con Eren? ¿Lo olvidaré?

-Eren deberá cuidarte. –Sentenció la doctora acomodando sus enormes lentes-. Según tengo entendido, no tienes más familia además de él. No te preocupes, los pacientes con Alzheimer tienden a aferrarse y reconocer a una persona. Puede que olvides su nombre y ciertos datos, pero no la integridad de su ser.

No se veía para nada tranquilo. Me dirigía una mirada triste, cargada de preocupación.

-Eren es pequeño aún. No puede ni debe cargar algo como esto. –sentenció finalmente.

Me atreví a hablar.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré, Levi.- declaré sujetando su mano con fuerza, tanta que nos lastimaba los dedos-. Es mi decisión quedarme a tu lado. Realmente no creo que puedas hacer otra cosa.

Él iba a regañarme, como solía hacerlo siempre que me daba por ser caprichoso. Pero al final, abrió los labios, las palabras se detuvieron entre sus dientes y optó por cerrar la boca sin decir más nada.

_**SKINNY SOUL**_

Caminábamos sin rumbo por la calle esa fría tarde luego de abandonar el consultorio de la doctora. Ninguno tenía nada para decir, quizás lo mejor entre nosotros ese instante era el silencio. La bufanda con rayas rojas y blancas intercaladas se balanceaba entre nosotros, envuelta por un extremo en mi cuello y por el otro en el suyo.

Cualquier persona que nos viera, pensaría que éramos una pareja más. Y sí, usando el abrigo que llevaba entallando su delgada figura y baja estatura, Levi de espaldas era como cualquier chica, aunque odiase aceptarlo. Y sí, perdía todo vestigio de masculinidad comparado con el metro ochenta que yo había alcanzado para mis diecisiete años.

Llegamos a una plazuela cercana a casa. Se sentó en uno de los columpios desenredando la bufanda que llevábamos y envolviéndola de nuevo en mi cuello. Me tomó primero por los hombros y luego su mano buscó el anillo de compromiso. Con dolor me di cuenta de que intentaba quitármelo.

-Eren.-me llamó con ese tono azul y frío-. Es mejor si terminamos. Es mejor si me olvidas, si finges ser tú el que tiene Alzheimer y sigues con tu vida. Es mejor…

Cierro la mano impidiendo que me quite el anillo. Beso sus dedos, uno a uno, con profundo respeto y delicadeza.

-No.

-Eren.

-Dije que no.

-Eren…- su voz se impregna de preocupación-, ¿sabes que esto va a ser muy doloroso, verdad?

-Quizás. Ese ya es mi problema, Levi. Yo me quedaré a tu lado. Me quedaré contigo, vamos a casarnos un poco antes y te enseñaré a firmar una y mil veces llevando mi apellido.

Suspira. No es capaz de darme la contra.

Arrodillado en el piso, envuelvo su cintura y no le doy otra opción a que se incline sobre mí y pase los dedos por mi cabello.

-Eres… un mocoso de mierda insolente…

-Soy tu mocoso de mierda insolente.

-Sí. – un beso suyo corona mi frente. La ternura no es algo que le salga al natural, pero cuando lo hace puede devastar toda mi seguridad interna.

Busco su mano de nuevo. Tengo una idea.

-Vamos a tatuarnos el anillo.- le digo-. Vamos a tatuarlo ahí donde debería ir el de matrimonio.

-¿Tatuarlo? Oye, Eren, no me gustan los tatuajes. Es como llevar encima un lunar que tú te buscaste.

Le sonrío. Esa era la idea.

-Exacto. Es llevar encima un recuerdo, para siempre.

_**AMOR A PRUEBA DE OLVIDOS.**_

Yo me había convertido en su cuidador y lo único que me importaba era que él no olvidara el amor que nos teníamos, aún si no recordaba mi nombre. Respecto al asunto de su enfermedad, creo que nadie está preparado para velar por otra persona, más si eres hombre y entiendes que sólo el 16% de ellos harían algo como esto, más de la mitad exigirían un sueldo por hacerlo. Yo lo hacía gratis, y me sentía perfectamente pagado con la tranquilidad que reflejaba en su mirada a pesar de que más de una noche me encontrase a mí mismo viéndole dormir, mientras yo lloraba frustrado creyendo que un día todo se iría al diablo.

Está de más hablar sobre los comentarios de los médicos. Incluso mi padre, que es uno de ellos, me advirtió. "Eres joven, haz tu vida y él… bueno, él puede permanecer en el hospital psiquiátrico como un paciente más."

Sin embargo, bastaba ver el tatuaje que tenía en mi dedo, igual al suyo. Era un aro de tinta negra en forma del símbolo infinito extendido alrededor del dedo, con el nombre del otro en la cara interna del dedo. Él así, siempre sabría que yo me llamaba Eren y yo recordaría que mi motivo para ser fuerte se llamaba Levi.

A pesar de que él ahora era, de nuevo, un niño pequeño incapaz de dibujar el rostro de su cuidadora; sin embargo el instinto le hace saber que puede confiar ciegamente en ella, aferrarse a su voz y dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Llegamos a casa. Puede reconocer nuestro hogar, el pequeño edificio de sólo dos pisos con la florería en la entrada. Llevo ocupándome del negocio un buen tiempo. Y cómo no va a reconocerlo, si esa florería es el resumen de su vida. Parece recuperarse de una enfermedad larga al entrar y aspirar el aroma de las rosas mezclado con los jazmines.

-Eren…- me llama luego de avanzar por entre los escaparates y notar que no estoy tras de él. Me acerco por detrás, lo abrazo y luego de girarse y confirmar que soy yo, se queda tranquilo.

-¿Te llevo a dormir, amor? – ofrezco abrazándole por la espalda y tomando sus manos. Están frías, no me molesta entibiarlas. Asiente y antes de avanzar, estiro un brazo hacia una de las macetas y arranco una hoja. La acerco a mi nariz para confirmar el olor y luego se la acerco.

-¿Qué es? – me pregunta.

-Menta. Antes, tú y yo nos comunicábamos con flores.- digo con profunda nostalgia, conteniendo los recuerdos que amenazan con desbordarse por mis ojos-. La menta significa "guardo el recuerdo y la esperanza".

-Recuerdos…

-Sí, recuerdos.- Aprovecho su distracción para tomarlo en mis brazos. En otras circunstancias, me golpearía, pero ahora está cansado y se deja guiar por mí-. Cuando apenas nos conocíamos, aprendí el lenguaje de las flores y solíamos regalarnos una según lo que quisiéramos decirnos.- caminando por el pasillo con flores a ambos lados, recito las que solía darle-, tulipanes rojos, "amor eterno"; girasoles, "te admiro", rosas rojas "amor"… y siempre me contestabas con claveles blancos "amo…

-"…tu inocencia"- completa. Asiento feliz llevándole por la escalera interna hacia el segundo piso, la mínima expresión de memoria es, para mí, un milagro. Si él acaso supiera que nuestra flor ahora es un crisantemo rosa… la expresión de un amor frágil que intenta mantenerse vivo en medio de la incertidumbre.

Llegamos y repasa con la mirada nuestra habitación en la que reinaba un agradable desorden. A un lado el baño, un sofá contra la pared frente a la televisión y nuestra cama. El adorno principal eran los libros desparramados por todo el ambiente. Él era mi ratoncito de biblioteca. Como cocina nos bastaba con el cuartito detrás del mostrador en la tienda, del cual siempre escapaba el olor a crepés o waffles con miel que hacíamos para comer en las tardes a la hora del descanso. No teníamos más que una cafetera, un refrigerador pequeño, un microondas y una hornilla.

En realidad, vivíamos con lo indispensable ahora que la florería también era mía y con ella ahorrábamos para mis estudios universitarios… Sin embargo, siempre sentí que éramos felices. Éramos la máxima representación de una cuenta inagotable de amor.

Lo dejé sobre la cama, besándole en la frente. Él podía olvidar mi nombre, mi edad, mi cumpleaños, incluso sus propios datos, pero esa enfermedad respetaba la memoria de su corazón y eso era evidente. Me miraba como solía mirarme en las noches, específicamente esa noche en la que nos atrevimos a conocernos un poco más.

Como esa noche, con la diferencia de ahora estar bañados en colores vespertinos, sus manos buscaron los rebordes de mi camisa, descorriendo los botones mientras su boca llamaba a la mía para unirse en un pacto silente.

-Levi…- susurré como lo había llamado tiempo atrás. Repetí sus palabras-: Será un secreto. Nuestro secreto.

De repente, por un segundo, se apartó. Me miró, me miró como quien no sabe qué pasa y de un momento a otro aparece en un lugar desconocido. Como si hubiese sido abducido al planeta Eren y ahora conociera a uno de los Erencianos y cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Le tomé la barbilla, acaricié su nariz con la mía tranquilizándolo poco a poco.

-Soy yo…- le dije a sabiendas de que ese había sido uno de tantos episodios amnésicos a los que tendría que enfrentarme.

Poco a poco, recordó lo que hacíamos y no dudó en retomarlo. Ya sin miedo ni confusión, sus labios sellaron los míos, y con las manos sobre mis hombros me atrajo hasta tenerme sobre él. Era como si intentase recordar cómo besarme, aunque en principio sus besos fueran inocentes y superficiales, poco a poco buscó un poco más haciendo uso de esa sensualidad innata de él y separando mis labios con un roce ligero de su lengua, impregnándome con su calor y humedad. Alternaba los besos provocadores con las caricias que poco a poco revelaban mi piel y me desnudaban. Me daba la confianza necesaria para seguirle y desnudarlo sin miedo.

Su cuerpo era hermoso. Delicado, grácil, delgado y bien formado. Si había un punto que amaba de él, ese era su blanco y suave abdomen, más específicamente el ombligo. Recordé con profunda nostalgia cómo me gustaba besarle y hacerle cosquillas, aunque él se enojara y terminase golpeándome con el control remoto o lo primero que tuviese a mano.

Una vez desnudos los dos, expuestos el uno al otro, cerrábamos los ojos y dejábamos que nuestras manos nos guiaran por el cuerpo contrario. La incertidumbre propia de la ceguera junto al deseo aumentaba más y más con cada segundo. Él me acariciaba y despertaba mi sexo sin resguardo alguno, tocándome de forma sugerente, demasiado atrevida pero no vulgar mientras yo intentaba en vano centrarme en nuestros besos.

El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos con cada sutil toque en ese intenso y profundo momento. Él siempre fue excelente en esto de hacer el amor, tanto en los preliminares como en el acto mismo. Su piel y sus labios poseían esa mezcla, ese híbrido maldito entre la dócil entrega de alguien en su primera vez y la sensual seguridad de quien lo hace cada noche con la misma persona.

Si me sentía temblar, pegaba más su níveo cuerpo contra el mío, recordándome lo mucho que lo deseaba, centrándome por completo en el éxtasis del momento, haciéndome ignorar todos mis temores. Un calor indescriptible e insoportable me rodeó y el cuerpo menudo y delgado que tenía frente a mí se estremeció cuando posé los dedos en su agitada anatomía.

Una vez que su mano tuvo la certeza de que yo estaba listo, se acomodó sobre la almohada situada en vertical, de forma que tenía apoyado todo el torso hasta la cadera, a sabiendas que eso mejoraría nuestro encuentro. Me tomó de la mano, entrelazó mis dedos.

-Ven…- me llamó con un tono carmesí en su voz. Yo aún temblaba, así como en nuestra primera vez-, no tengas miedo, Eren.

Su agarre era firme. Él quería hacerlo conmigo, él quería ser mío. Él estaba seguro. Yo no dudaría ahora, no en ese momento crucial. No podía dudar cuando era él quien tenía más motivos para hacerlo, y sin embargo obedecía a ese vestigio de recuerdo en su corazón que le mandaba a creer en mí.

Con cuidado, me situé entre sus piernas, separándolas suavemente para acomodarlas a ambos lados de mi cadera. Busqué su entrada, se estremeció al toque de mis dedos y más cuando empecé a dilatarlo. Respondía de forma exquisita, llamándome con suaves gemidos y movimientos de la cadera. Él no iba a esperar mucho y lo supe cuando su mano buscó nuevamente mis genitales, indicándome el paso a su cuerpo que yo bien conocía, contorneándose e invitándome a poseerlo.

Poco a poco, acercó su cadera hacia mi pelvis y yo le seguí llevando mi cuerpo hacia adelante, encajando a la perfección. Sentí que sus entrañas ardientes me abrasaban y que si realizaba el menor movimiento terminaría dentro de él. No, era demasiado pronto y quería que él me disfrutara como lo hacía antes de esa enfermedad que funcionaba como un borrador de recuerdos. Su respiración aumentaba a cada instante ocasionando que su caja torácica hiciera un vaivén similar a su respiración, llevándose el brazo por encima de los ojos y soltando un gemido extasiado.

Para alargar la espera y disfrutar más del momento, me recosté sobre él, tomando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y enlazando nuestros dedos. Le besé repasando cada detalle de su rostro mientras él desesperaba . Él era perfecto… todo me parecía perfecto. El cabello azabache y liso; los ojos afilados y del color del cielo; las ojeras que había desarrollado a temprana edad; los labios delgados y suaves; la barbilla angulosa y fina. Todo, todo en él, lo besé y amé.

-Eres… precioso…- murmuraba sobre sus labios, ignorando mi urgencia de acabar dentro de él y las pequeñas y constantes cosquillas que sentía en los bajos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente ante la deliciosa sensación, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y abriendo ligeramente las piernas mientras su pelvis se movía ligeramente en busca del placer que su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos. Y yo me entretenía percibiendo los esfuerzos inconscientes de su ser por llegar al clímax, por seducirme, por recordarme… En besos le expresaba aquello que las palabras no me permitían: algo más grande que el amor y más doloroso que el olvido.

Poco a poco, lo rodeé con mis brazos y movía mi cadera en pos de arrancarle más de un gemido impulsado por el éxtasis enloquecedor al que lo llevaba. Le besaba en la oreja, siempre le gustó eso y respondía apretando mis hombros con las manos o rodeando mi cuello entre sus brazos. Me regalaba gemidos suaves, contenidos y llenos de deseo, cada poro de su cuerpo se abría debido al intenso calor que le inundaba, erizando los vellos de su cuerpo en una tortuosa agonía. Yo sólo buscaba darle el placer que él pedía con cada gemido intentando sentirme en él, derramándome en él mientras él cerraba los ojos. No, amor… aunque cierres los ojos no puedes cerrarte a las palabras de infinita ternura que te suelto.

No se dio cuenta… no lo supo… yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero no motivado por el orgasmo que alcanzara con el acto, sino como un vano intento de mantenerlo a mi lado, de que esta tarde, al menos sólo esta, se preservase en su memoria.

Antes de que cayese dormido, todas las palabras sin voz se fueron vaciando, una a una, desde mis ojos a los suyos, iluminando las horas de la noche.

-Levi…- me atreví a llamarlo antes de que quedase dormido. Me miró-. Por favor… no me olvides…

Mira el tatuaje en su dedo, el que le mandé a hacer en representación de nuestro anillo de bodas.

-Estás en mi piel.- me dice, como si recordara algo que leímos juntos hace mucho tiempo. Era un cuento japonés en el libro de cuentos del mundo que le compré como nuestro primer regalo de aniversario. Según ese libro-: el alma está en la piel. Tú estás en mi piel… no en mi cabeza. No voy a olvidar esto que siento.

Le beso la frente y lo abrazo. Vamos a tener una vida dura por delante, y lo sabemos. Sin embargo, no me importa enamorarlo una, dos, diez, cien, mil veces. Lo haré. Lo haré…

_**UNA Y MIL VECES… TE AMARÉ**_

Despierto. De nuevo, él sigue con su costumbre de estirarse frente a la ventana. Mientras dormía, lo arropé con mi pijama, aunque sé que él no recuerda nada de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, precioso.- suelto con un tono juguetón, como si no pasara nada. Quiero que él sienta que está seguro, en un lugar seguro y conmigo. Quiero que en su corazón se grabe con fuego la tranquilidad y paz que él me dio cuando yo era niño.

Se acerca a mí, me toma el rostro.

-Me gustan tus ojos…- confiesa. Le robo un beso.

-Eso es bueno. –Recuerdo algo, lo recito-: Mis ojos sólo te miran a ti. Mis manos, han sido hechas para acariciarte, y mi boca para besarte. Mis brazos te sujetarán siempre, y mis piernas me llevarán a tu lado, y mi piel…

-…te pertenece… - completa y asiento feliz. Se sujeta la cabeza, intenta recordar-. Eso… tú me lo dijiste…

-¿Cuándo? Vamos, amor… recuérdalo…

-Fue… cuando nos casamos…

Sonrío feliz. Intento revisarle como me enseñó la psiquiatra.

-Amor, ¿qué fecha es hoy?

-Cinco… Seis…

-Bien.

-¿Noviembre?

-No, amor. Mi cumpleaños está cerca. Vamos, intenta de nuevo.

Lo piensa un poco, mueve los ojos de un lado a otro buscando el dato en algún sector de su memoria destruída.

-¡Marzo!

-Excelente. Mi cumpleaños es en marzo. ¿En qué año nos encontramos?

De nuevo, piensa. La duda lo asalta y la desesperación en su ser es clara cuando murmura.

-¿1944?

Suelto una risita. Estoy regocijado.

-Eso fue hace mucho, amor.

Se rinde y me golpea con la almohada. Su memoria cada día es más frágil y sé que es posible que en 10 años o menos, él ni siquiera recuerde cómo hablar.

No importa, de verdad no importa.

Él recordará todo esto. No con algún sector de su cerebro que se destruye. Él lo recordará porque yo, diariamente, escribiré este amor en su piel con besos, le tatuaré sentimientos en el alma con cariño y una y mil veces, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo de ser necesario, escuchará un "te amo" con el mismo tono de voz. Se le hará tan familiar como escuchar el latido de su corazón y se preocupará si hay silencio.

La memoria es frágil. Pero, esto que sentimos, este amor…

… _**es eterno.**_**_  
_**

* * *

**_F I N_**

* * *

**_Espero les gustase :3 _**

_Este fic es por demás especial, dado que fue escrito junto a mi pequeña y adorada Alejandra como regalo para nuestra gigantona con un corazón más grande que Mike xD la Fredo uwú _

_Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review :3_

_NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA FREDO (Y PARA LAS FANS ERERI)_

_Pronto actualizaré Lovechild (Ereri mpreg) pero... no puedo hacerlo sola Fran, y Ale no estará tanto. Pero aún así... ¿aceptarías escribir ese Ereri mpreg con nosotras? :3_

* * *

_**Pregunta**: Qué temática te parece interesante para un fanfic Ereri? (Puedo animarme a escribir alguna que se vea interesante, más si va asociada a la psiquiatría *-*)  
_


End file.
